The methods of genetics are powerful tools for increasing our understanding of the etiology and pathogenesis of disease. This is especially so when such studies utilize all the physiologic and biochemical tools available to delineate the heterogeneity of what may first appear to be one disorder. The purpose of this workshop is to bring together an interdisciplinary group of investigators - gastroenterologists, geneticists, epidemiologists, physiologists - to 1) discuss the current state of knowledge of the genetics and heterogeneities of common gastrointestinal disorders, 2) to delineate what areas would benefit from application of currently existing technology and methodologies, and 3) to foster interdisciplinary approaches and collaborative efforts in future studies. The ultimate goal of this workshop is to stimulate research into the genetics of the gastrointestinal disorders, thereby increasing our knowledge of the etiology, pathogenesis, and natural history of this group of disorders.